In the common usage or a blast machine, abrasive particles are directed against an article to be cleansed by a blast wheel. The spent abrasive particles and material removed from the articles then fall into a hopper with the abrasive particles being cleansed of the removed material and then being delivered back to the blast wheel. Since the blast wheel is elevated relative to the hopper and since there must be a constant supply of the abrasive particles for the blast wheel, it is necessary that there be an elevated storage bin for the abrasive particles. Further, it is preferred that there be an elevated abrasive particle cleaning apparatus for removing from the abrasive particles the removed material.